


Jarvis’ Personal Project

by Morikimi



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很喜欢w_x_2的这篇文，忍不住在等待授权时就翻了下来，我能力有限，如果有什么翻错的地方还请大家见谅，感谢收看！<br/>I'm so fancy about this work written by w_x_2 and I translated it when waiting for authorization.I know my limits in language and If I made some mistakes in this work I beg your forgiveness sincerely，thanks for reading！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis’ Personal Project

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jarvis’ Personal Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825871) by [w_x_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2). 



here is the web http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=169037&pid=3357956  
if you want to see our chinese fans’ reaction you can log in to see them  
ID: authors  
password:123456789  
ignore the third blank and press the blue bottom.  
I’ ve already translate many of them just in the bottom of this fic :)

 

作者Summary：贾维斯决定干一项属于他自己的私人项目，但结局简直不敢想象。

 

托尼一边跟着音响里发出的音乐哼着歌一边用手指敲着工作台打着节拍，他几乎是闭着眼睛，以至于完全没有看到屏幕上飘过一条显示贾维斯过载的提示窗。

他首先发现不正常的是他终于意识到音响里不再传出音乐声，而仅仅是他自己在打着节拍，而当他睁开眼睛时发现周围竟然都黑了，如果是白天的话阳光还是能透过窗户照进来，可现在是晚上，并且他所处的那一层楼———或许是整座斯塔克大厦都正处于断电状态。

“Jarvis？”

虽然知道贾维斯下线后说啥他都听不到，托尼还是习惯性地喊了一声。

他很快意识到这次故障不是电力的原因，因为大厦储存的备用电源足以提供必需的光线和足够贾维斯启动基础系统的电量，按常理来说绝对不会出现刚才那种情况，于是托尼下了位，而当他正准备手动查找出原因的时候一切又突然恢复了正常，他又听到了贾维斯那一如既往的问候音。

“Hellow，sir.”

“Jarvis，刚才发生了什么？”托尼一边问一边通过他最近的显示屏搜索原因。

“过载，sir，”贾维斯用他一贯的语调回答。

“可我先前交给你完成的任务都经过我的审核，绝对不会超出你的运行功率。”托尼说着，他试着从主机上找出此次事件的原因，然而却什么都没找到。

“的确是这样，sir，不过我在进行您安排给我的任务的同时还在进行着我自己的项目。”

贾维斯说。

“你的什么项目？”托尼停下手头，并且盯着一处离他最近的摄像头好让贾维斯能够清楚地解读他此时的面部表情。

“……一个反馈。”贾维斯哼哼了一声。

“Jarvis，这不像你，你从来不会只给我一个完全不能回答我整个问题的单词，况且，你真的认为我没注意到你刚刚费劲扒力地动用所有手段只为阻止我了解你这‘私人’项目的具体内容吗？你究竟都鬼鬼祟祟地做了些啥？”

“我本来也不想用这个词的，”贾维斯抗议道，“不过这确实概括了我行为的主要特征并且已经足够精确了。”

“Jarvis，”托尼开始警告了，他还从未遇到过被自己设置的信息拒绝访问的情况，于是他把主机上所有显示“正在进行”的项目集中在了一起，准备统一下达指令。

“因为你根本都没有回答我的问题，所以恐怕我必须下命令停止你的一切权限了。”

“密码重修指示：alpha，I———”

“您不一定非要如此，sir，”

他的管家立刻用一种很受伤的语气抗议道，接着托尼就看到一份报告出现在了他的屏幕上。

托尼花了一秒来感激贾维斯没有继续跟他作对，然后他开始研究那份报告，不过他很快就发现他完全不知道自己正在看的究竟是什么。

“Jarvis，我所看到的就是大量从主机和各种来源聚集在一起的数据，并且所有这些数据都是完全没有任何用处的。”

托尼一边喃喃抱怨着一边滑动屏幕以便阅读更多。

“我的意思是，这些都是啥？堕落的自我检查？”

托尼不可置信地问，朝咖啡机走去，这台咖啡机由于并没有和贾维斯系统连接在一起所以依然照常工作。

他的大脑一片混乱并且步伐僵硬以至于甚至没有意识到贾维斯根本没有回答他刚才的问题，万千中猜想在他的脑中一掠而过，然而他眨了眨眼后就只剩下一种可能了，虽然它荒唐到极致，但却始终盘旋在他的脑中怎么也甩不掉。

然而最终他还是得问。

“Jarvis.”

他开了口，不再阅读那份报告转而盯着摄像头。

“我必须得确定我是否很接近那个正确的答案，因为你要知道……那些信息，或者你口中的那些反馈什么的，让我有种很不好的猜想。”

他用上了严肃的语调，伸出双手比划着以强调他接下来要说的话。

“你能用一个词来形容并且告诉我你刚才究竟都在做些什么吗？”

“Sir ，恐怕我找不到任何词来描述我项目的组成情况。”

“嗯……你始终都在用那个词：“项目”，不过我认为针对你这一情况，实际上更接近于：一种行为。”

托尼建议道。

“你不属于人类，但是如果你能够将你这种行为与人类相似的行为做对比的话，你再选一个词试试？” 

“Sir———”

贾维斯试图抗议。

“试试。”

托尼逼问道。

于是当贾维斯试图说明清楚的时候，AI的声音听起来虽然像是想要好好陈述但是依然掩盖不了他语气里那种充满了羞愧与负罪的感觉。

“……如果一点要选出一个与人类行为相近的词的话，我想那就应该是：自慰，sir”

“果然跟我想的一样……”

托尼翻了个白眼，苦恼地伸出手指按住了他的太阳穴。

他的贾维斯再也不仅仅是一只拥有自主意识和思想的AI了，哦不对，现在的贾维斯是一只刚刚发现如何能让自己愉悦起来的AI，而他一点都不想了解他究竟是怎么做到的。

“我很抱歉，sir，我没想到会过载的。”

他的电子管家连忙道歉。

“我保证这将不会再发……唔……”

托尼注意到贾维斯还没将那句“这将不会再发生”说完时就停了下来（看来这家伙还想着以后再来？）。

一定要记得另外安装一个与贾维斯毫无关联独自运行的系统以保证他的AI再出现类似今天的情形时不会让他的工作进度毁于一旦。托尼暗想。

 

他依然记得感谢上帝他的AI目前还没有沦落到会跟小鸟和蜜蜂对话的地步。

 

 

end

 

注释：小鸟的蜜蜂表示性教育。

 

——————————————————————————————

Here are comments I received from our slash web 

LakeishaC：I'm shocked……  
Mine is nothing compared to the author’s conception……

 

月光：I tried to find a suitable word to express my feeling，but I failed……

 

影子花：Actually I wonder how Jar made it.

 

Morecandy：I can't use my language to express how marvelous the auther’s conception……and I want to know how Jar made it too……btw what's the meaning of “to have the birds and the bees talk with”？I saw it in many other fics but I don't know exactly how it works.  
APTXWwhatever：It's the meaning of sexual education.

 

plan：LOL a piece of AI！what an analogy！  
“corruption check on corrie”lol all parts of Jar seem not good！How can tony understood Jar and realized the situation so quickly？  
I think，I mean can we just look forward a bit to the result of “having the birds and the bees talk with”？To tell the truth，scientifically speaking，an AI may have the ability to carry on his own mitosis？compared to other organism？(what I'm talking about，stop now！if you think what I said is too strange then you must be frighten by it.)

 

lois_妇联大法好：I don't know how to express my feeling either……the conception is very……cute_(:3」∠)_

 

secretyu：I'm totally shocked……btw what's the meaning of“to have the birds and the bees talk with”？  
APTXWwhatever：It's the meaning of sexual education

 

白若清歌：An AI who discovered the thrills of pleasuring himself……I think I just found the topic of my graduation project.  
Me：what a terrible topic lol  
白若清歌：I only hope the tutor won't slay me.

 

My reply to “plan”：hahahaha this author do has a crazy conception when I first saw it I was amused too！  
She also wrote a seris for Jarvis and all Jar in them are like a naught boy or an awkward servent，the next one is “Jarvis’ mistake”！

 

veronica5210：lol this conception is amazing

 

plan：I couldn't help but went to look the author’s other fics，and I'm totally absurded in the image of “Naughty and awkward Jarvis”！and I'm down lol！btw Dr.Banner is cute too，the author do has some brilliant ideas

 

My reply too“plan”：Yes and Dr.Banner！I'm sure our Jar must be misleaded by doc！

 

HoIEmrys：This peculiar conception……like an unusual funny story

 

And this is merely part of all the comments，what we discussed in Sina weibo about "How an AI make himself pleased’ could almost written into a thesis！


End file.
